Gate of Fate
by athenaphrodite
Summary: 7th year at Hogwarts starts. Goyle tells Hermione that soon she will be begging for Malfoy's mercy. Then Dumbledore tells Hermione, Harry and Ron a secret about a gate that can change Earth's fate for eternity. What's going on?
1. 1 Peace

_Note: I use weird faces in my story sometimes. Here are the translations_

-..- annoyed face

-..-; umm...

o0o surprised/shocked face

-0- absurd faces =o=

1. Peace

Hermione was now a seventh grade and Hogwart's head girl. All the hard work she had done throughout school had paid off in her grades. Her future seemed to be guaranteed, even though Hermione didn't want any fancy job such as Minister of Magic or that warrior thing that Harry and Ron wanted to be. She was going to make SPEW a reality. No one supported or even liked her idea, but she wasn't going to give up. After all, women couldn't even vote before some smart people took action. She will be like those smart people (lol) and free the house-elves.

"There you are!"

Hermione chirped happily as she saw two familiar faces. They smiled back at her. Harry was still Harry with his messy hair and skinny but tall figure. Ron, who was now Hermione's boyfriend, looked hott, with his 6'2" tall and muscular body (at least it seemed muscular to Hermione). Ron became very popular with girls ever since last year when Ron rescued Harry from a dreadful accident (long story). Hermione just loved the way Ron's eyes would twinkle with naughtiness when he thinks of a prank to pull off, or how his face would rip with joy when he sees something extremely gleeful, like now.

"Hermione!"

Ron jumped exuberantly and bumped his head on the ceiling. How cute, Hermione thought. I love how dumb and innocent he is. Ron reminds me of a golden retriever dog! Hermione smirked.

"So, Hermione, how's the SPEW institution doing?"

Harry asked.

"Not so well, but if you two join again, maybe it will..."

"Let's talk about Quidditch!"

Harry changed the subject hastily.

-..- Hermione thought.

"Harry, don't be rude! Hermione, could you tell me more about SPEW? -"

Ron said kindly, trying to sound cool and considerate, but Hermione could see in Ron's eyes that he wanted to talk about anything but SPEW.

"Just forget about it. Go on, talk about Quidditch!!!"

Hermione exclaimed in a louder voice than she intended, then turned around, fuming. Stupid boys. They're so selfish not to care about poor house-elves.

Hours passed and they were STILL talking about Quidditch. Hermione felt like blocking her ears, but decided to just move to a different spot and talk with Ginny or... anyone other than those people.

Hermione got up in haste.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Ron asked in his trademark face, which was the innocent and confused little-boy face. Hermione got a little, actually a lot annoyed.

"Somewhere."

"Okay"

Ron shrugged, turned around immediately and started to talk to Harry in a very fast manner, spitting all over the table in front of him. He didn't look very hot anymore. Why the heck do I like Ron? Hermione thought and rushed away from them as quickly as possible, just to bump into the most annoying person in the world, Draco Malfoy.

"Aargh! Are you blind, mudblood?"

Malfoy crinkled his face with disgust and shook off his robe as if his pureness was dirtied by a mudblood. Hermione imitated him and shook off her robe too.

"Oh great, my robe is Malfoy contaminated now. Didn't you SEE me rushing this way?"

"Oh, was it you that was rushing this way? I thought it was an insane, bushy headed troll or something," Malfoy laughed.

"Whatever, you're just jealous I beat you last year at the Brightest Junior Wizard tournament," Hermione shot back.

"Yeah, right, ha ha! Do you think I CARE about some stupid tournament?"

Malfoy said with a hint of seriousness on his face.

"Uh... Duh!! Now get out of the way! You're not worth talking to!"

Hermione pushed Malfoy away and was just starting to walk when Goyle, who was right beside Malfoy, suddenly grasped her shoulder, turned her around forcefully and said in a dangerously low voice,

"Soon you and your little friends will be kissing Malfoys foot and begging for mercy."

Hermione sneered, but in her heart she felt a dark omen. She stood there thinking while Malfoy and his sidekicks walked away, disappearing from sight.

It was at that moment that the train started to shake fervently.

_Note: Hi! This is my first fiction, so please forgive me if it was boring. The second chapter has more action, though. Also, Im in E.S.L, so my writing is probably a lot clumsy. Please give me some feedback!_


	2. 2 Dark Hunch

2. Dark Hunch

Frightened students rushed to the windows to see what was happening. The sky was growing dark and hail was starting to drop down, becoming more feverish every second, tapping on the windows madly. Eventually the windows broke and the wind stormed in, toppling down furniture and blowing the wizards to the wall with its massive strength. Ceilings tore down with a terrible screech, accompanied with the fanatical screams of the students. The students shivered terribly as the train started to slant to one side, threatening to fall.

Then, out of nowhere, Dumbledore sprang out and calmly cast a spell. A green fog of light leaked out of his wand, filling the train. It grew larger and foggier until no one could see anything. Then, in a blink of an eye, the weather was calmed down. Mcgonagall, who was standing right beside Dumbledore, swiftly swung her wand, and the shattered glasses and furniture went back to their original places, clean and organized.

"Eh hem!"

Dumbledore cleared his throat in the middle of a commotion.

"Shall we get back to our seats?"

He declared, and the students went back to their seats awkwardly. Then small whisperings grew larger and larger until they became excited shouts in less than 5 minutes.

"Did you see the clouds go dark?"

"Hey what was that green fog out of Dumbledores wand?"

Hermione silently watched them chatter away, while one phrase that Goyle had said kept coming back to her mind.

"Soon you and your little friends will be kissing Malfoys foot and begging for mercy."

What did that mean?

_Feedback please! T.T_


	3. 3 Top Secret

3. Top Secret

At Hogwarts...

The merry ceremony of sorting into houses ended. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were climbing up the stairs to their Gryffindor common room sleepily, when suddenly a low and serious voice hit their backs.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I have something important to tell you. Please follow me."

The three turned around, and saw Dumbledore sliding downstairs. Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other wonderingly, shrugged, and then quietly followed Dumbledore. They turned a few corners until they reached a corridor that none of them has ever seen before. Jolt of excitement was stirring up in Hermione. The three whispered curiously as Dumbledore stopped in front of a huge door made of stone and muttered a spell. The door opened to reveal a very wide but empty circular room that had a tiny candle in the middle. As soon as Dumbledore and the three wizards entered the room, the massive door closed with a giant thud.

Now the only source of light was the dim purple candle in the center of the room. Hermione felt her lips shiver, as the room was freezing cold. Dumbledore sat beside the little candle and motioned them to sit around him. The three wizards awkwardly did so, wondering what the heck was happening right now.

"What I'm about to tell you three is a top secret that I haven't told anyone, and never will tell anyone except you."

Dumbledore said darkly. Everyone suddenly chilled. Ron gulped. Hermione had a hunch that it was about the Dark Lord, and... something that Goyle had said. Goosebumps started to form on her arms.

"Professor Dumbledore, if it's top secret, why are you telling us? What about professor Mcgonagall?"

Asked Harry in aghast.

Dumbledore opened his mouth heavily.

"Because, sadly, professor Mcgonagall doesn't seem to have the power."

"Power to what?" Ron hurried to ask."

"I am the only one who know about this secret. Even Voldemort doesn't know."

"Power to what, professor?"

Ron asked impatiently. Harry and Hermione frowned at him, and he became silent.

"Now I will tell you three the secret."

Dumbledore continued. Hermione was horrified. She was only 17, so why was he telling them, not professor Mcgonagall, the secret?

"But why, professor?"

Harry asked before Hermione could.

Suddenly, the purple light circled around the 4 wizards and changed its color to indigo blue. Hermione gasped.

"Because interestingly, I've found that all three of you from Gryffindor of Hogwarts, are of the 7 people on Earth that have the power. The only 7 that can open the gate that will change the Earth's fate, for eternity."

Dumbledore said dazedly. Hermione suddenly felt dizzy. Her stomach churned and the world started to spin round and round, like that windmill that she made with her parents when she was 6. She felt like vomiting. Hermione looked at Harry to see how he responded to Dumbledore. He was stony still with his eyes unfocused. He probably felt the same thing Hermione did. Crazy. Then she looked around to see Ron, whose head was on the floor. He must have fainted, Hermione thought and sighed. She shook him, but he didn't wake up. Dumbledore calmly continued.

"I am also one of those 7. I do not know why those eight people got the power, or how. All I know is that they all seem to have a strong aura that I can feel with my 8th sense."

8th sense?! Hermione dropped her jaw. Dumbledore's gray eyes sharply gazed into Hermione's, making her shiver again. Is he seeing my aura right now? How do we have this 'aura'? Why? How did Dumbledore find out about all this information? How powerful IS Dumbledore? What gate of fate? I can open it? Why? What? How? I don't understand! The world spun around faster and faster, until Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She vomited right on the candle, and the indigo blue light disappeared, leaving the room pitch-black dark. Dumbledore's cloak made a rustling sound as he slowly stood up.

"We cannot talk any longer. The indigo blue light is gone. What we say now can be transmitted into Voldemort's ear. Lukalaias!"

At Dumbledore's spell, light filled the room brightly, showing them all the vomit Hermione had spilled and Ron's unconscious body sprawled across the floor. Dumbledore sighed.

"I was planning to tell you when you were older, but..."

Dumbledore hesitated.

" I think I've told you enough for today. I am sorry to have bothered you after a long, tiring trip. Harry, would you please carry Ron to his dormitory? Let us go now."

Dumbledore said softly and left the room.


	4. 4 Dumbledore's Malice

4. Dumbledore's Malice

Hermione was lying on her bed, thinking about what Dumbledore had said.

"You're one of the 7 people on Earth that can open the gate that determines Earth's fate for eternity"

His voice echoed around her head and repeated itself again and again until Hermione became so disturbed that she went to the bathroom and put her head in the toilet.

Why me? She thought weakly. Hermione knew it was a great honor to be one of the 'chosen people', but she had SPEW to deal with and was looking forward to a very peaceful life. Being one of the 7 people predicted hardships, angst, darkness... and who knows what else.

It was then that some sort of vision crossed her mind. Hermione was standing in complete darkness, alone. Rotten smell was mingled in the hot, humid air, and she was shuddering horribly. Darkness was approaching, laughing slyly. It came closer and closer, until a cold, gruesome hand reached out slowly and grasped Hermione's shoulder. A shrill, sharp whisper filled her ears, and then there was a flash of green light. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was standing on the lifeless bodies of Death Eaters.

"Agh!"

Hermione led out a short shrill scream, fell backwards, bumped her head on the bathroom floor, and became unconscious.

The next morning, Hermione woke up warm and safe in her cozy bed in the dormitory. A fresh golden light was flowing in through the translucent curtains, and the birds outside were chirping peacefully.

Hermione sighed with relief. That whole gate thing must have been just a dream, Hermione convinced herself. She had yet to find out how she ended up safely in her bed in Gryffindor dormitory though. Maybe she fainted while climbing upstairs and dreamed the whole thing about Dumbledore telling her lot to follow him and blah blah blah, and Ginny picked up her unconscious body and put it safely in the bed. Yeah! That made sense. Hermione giggled and stretched out giddily, breathing in the fresh, peaceful air.

"Hey, Hermione! You okay? You fainted yesterday, remember?"

Ginny asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm okay. Thanks, Ginny!"

Hermione smiled broadly, thinking triumphantly that her guess was right. The whole thing was a dream.

"Yee-Haaa!!"

Hermione was so happy that she shouted out weird cowboy noises and rushed down to the Great Hall, ignoring people staring at her.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!"

Harry and Ron saw her being hyper and looked at each other confusedly.

"What's up with you, Hermione?"

Harry asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a really creepy dream last night, and just found out that it wasn't real."

"Really? What kind of dream?"

Ron asked kind of anxiously. Hermione wondered why.

"Oh, you'll laugh when you hear it and find out I was almost scared to DEATH about it. Ha ha! I think I fainted on the stairs yesterday and dreamt. Did I faint yesterday?"

Hermione asked.

"I... I'm not sure. Did Hermione faint yesterday, Harry?"

Ron asked dazedly. Harry shrugged confusedly.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened to me after I got to Hogwarts. Actually, I had a dream too."

"YOU had a dream, Harry?"

Hermione exclaimed fearfully. Something was wrong here.

"Yeah... I think... We were all climbing up the stairs when Dumbledore called us to a dark room and then he talked about a gate. It was a strange dream... like it was really happening. I can remember every single moment of it."

At that Hermione and Ron's eyes widened with shock.

"I had that dream too!!!!!!"

They both yelled at the same time. Then the three of them all looked at each other and froze.

"No no no no no, it can't be. I fainted on the stairs yesterday and Ginny put me in my bed. It was all a dream. Right, Ginny? Ginny!! Ginny!!!"

Hermione shouted out frantically. Ginny was chatting with her friends at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"Ginny! I fainted on the stairs yesterday, right?"

Hermione yelled.

"Yeah!!"

Ginny yelled back. Hermione sighed and turned to Ron and Harry.

"See? It was all a dream. We all had the same dream, how wei......"

"You didn't faint on the stairs, though!! You fainted in the bathroom!!!"

Ginny added, making Hermione freeze.

"So it wasn't a dream, then???"

Ron exclaimed unbelievably. Harry nodded weakly, and went back to eating. Ron dropped his jaw.

"Miss Granger, can I have a word with you?"

Someone tapped on Hermione's frozen back and said. It was professor Mcgonagall. Hermione gave Ron and Harry an anxious look and cautiously followed professor Mcgonagall to the teachers' table. Oh no, she thought. I've had enough. What's more? Hermione slumped her shoulders and looked at the floor as she followed.

"Miss Granger, look up."

Professor Mcgonagall demanded after a while. Hermione obeyed, and saw the teachers' table, Dumbledore, and... Malfoy?

"Hi, Granger."

Malfoy smiled scornfully. Hermione glared.

"Good morning."

Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Now, I'll be brief and up to the point. I believe you two know that you are now head boy and girl of Hogwarts."

Malfoy and Hermione both dropped their jaws with disbelief.

"YOU are head boy?"

"I can't believe it! A mud......"

They both exclaimed angrily, even though Malfoy couldn't finish his sentence because there were two professors in front.

"Stop, you two. You are in 7th grade now, so please show some maturity."

Professor Mcgonagall said exasperatedly. Dumbledore continued.

"There are many things you have to get done, so you will probably have to spend a very minimum of one hour every day together to discuss and complete the school projects. I trust that you will do a splendid job."

"Being head boy and girl means great responsibilities. I know how you feel about each other, but you will just have to learn to get along. Mr. Malfoy, you may go."

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but then just got red and left angrily. Hermione was furious. Get along with him? MALFOY? Impossible.

"Professor Dumbledore, it can't be! What about Harry? Why is Malfoy the head boy? We all know Harry is the boy that defeated Voldemort. Harry's the most powerful wizard in the school! He's better at Quidditch than Malfoy, too! Harry's got character! He's nice, funny, honest, hard working..."

"Yes, I know."

Dumbledore sighed. Hermione stopped for a second with disbelief.

"You KNOW? Then why didn't you make Harry the head boy? Please make Harry the head boy! That way everyone will have a friendlier and less tiring day! Which will result in better school project results! Which will result in better school! Which will result in your happiness! Please, please, please!!! It doesn't have to be Harry, then. It can be Ron, Simon, Lavender, Cedric, Viktor..."

"Miss Granger, please get a hold of yourself. Viktor Krum is not in our school. And Cedric... Well, you know. Anyways, you will be working with Mr. Malfoy, no other."

Professor Mcgonagall said firmly. Hermione was close to crying.

"Ms. Granger, it is not because Draco is better than Harry. It is because we don't want both head boy and girl to be from Gryffindor."

"Then I give up my head girl status!"

"You can't. It is already decided. Besides, Hogwarts has always chosen students with highest grades for head boy and girl. Mr. Malfoy does get the highest grade besides you, Miss Granger. So don't complain."

"There is also another reason."

Dumbledore suddenly said.

"I think you know that..."

Dumbledore lowered his voice to the extreme.

"Lucius Malfoy is one of the followers of Voldemort."

The name dried Hermione's throat instantly. She stared at Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore... You... want me to spy Malfoy?"

Dumbledore smiled faintly.

"Yes."


End file.
